Insanity
by Beaulieu
Summary: When rabid shippers attack! Thats all I'm saying. Please read & review. :)


Body **Title: **Insanity and Annabeth****

**Author: **Monnie****

**Rating: **G 

**Summary: **When a rabid shipper attacks the four X-Files stars at the mall. ****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Files...I think thats obvious.****

**Author's Notes: **I hope this story doesn't offend anyone. Especially not Annabeth fans. By the way, if you're an Annabeth Gish fan, e-mail me and I'll send you a letter where you can write your name and comments about her. When we get lots of names we'll actually mail it to Ms. Gish. Please participate in this! Oh yeah- read and review my story! :) 

*** 

Gillian Anderson: Dana Scully 

David Duchovny: Fox Mulder 

Annabeth Gish: Monica Reyes 

Robert Patrick: John Doggett 

*** 

Gillian: Finally it's the summer! 

David: I know. The hours on the _X-Files_ can be grueling. 

Annabeth: Are you guys sure it's a good idea for all four of the be walking around a public mall like this? I mean, think of the mobs of people! I do think they'll recognize us. 

Robert: Hey, don't worry about it. No one will ever recognize you. They probably wouldn't even know who you are! 

Annabeth: Rob-_ert_! (slaps him) 

*** 

**In the Mall**

****

****Gillian: Alrighty. Where do we go first? 

Annabeth: How about going to that new book & music store? I hear the got a new shipment of whale song c.d.'s! 

David: Uhh....how about if we just get something to eat. 

Unknown Girl: (very nasaly) OH. MY. GOD. Arn't U 2 Moulder an Skulley? 

Gillian: (under her breath) Crap. 

Unknown Girl: (runs over to the four of them) OH MY GOD! I cnt belive it you! EEEK! I saw you was on tv last nite! (squeals) It wuz da X-Files! (starts foaming at the mouth) 

(Gilian, Annabeth, Robert, and David stare blankly) 

Gillian: Well...yes. Thats where we work. 

Robert:(worried glance) Say, are you okay? 

Unknown Girl: Yah, I'm fine. I'm Jennifer by the way. (still foaming at the mouth) 

David: Uh huh... 

Jennifer: Oh my God. Could I gets a autograph of Moulder an Skulley? (points to David and Gillain) 

Gillian: Uh...okay. (exchanges a disgusted look with David) But I'm Gillian Anderson. I only play Scully on t.v. 

David: Yeah, and I'm David Duchovny. I only play Mulder on t.v. 

Jennifer: (the foaming stops) But...but U 2 is Moulder an Skulley! Y'all lurve ech other! 

(Robert and Annabeth watch on, very amused) 

Gillian: No, Scully is a fictional character. She doesn't exist. 

Jennifer: What you talkin bout? You is Skulley! (foaming begins again) 

Gillian: (grits teeth) No. I am Gillian Anderson! I am the actress who portrays the character Agent Scully on television. 

Jennifer: What is 'portray' mean? 

Gillian: I do not like you. Grrrrr..... 

Jennifer: (turns to Mulder) So you is Moulder?! 

David: No. I am David Duchovny. 

Jennifer: Sorry, I dunno what that is. 

David: I AM DAVID DUCHOVNY! I am not Mulder! I play Mulder! 

Jennifer: So where's Moulder n Skulley? 

Gillian & David: They don't exist! 

Jennifer: But they is in t.v.! 

Annabeth: Maybe I can explain. Jennifer? That is David and this is Gillian. David acts as Mulder and Gillian acts as Scully on t.v. Mulder and Sculy are not real people. They are characters on t.v. On the X-Files. I repeat- Mulder and Scully are not real. But David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson are. And they'd be more than happy to give you their autographs. I will also. (smiles) 

Jennifer: Ohhhh. I get it! Who is you? 

Annabeth: I am Monica Reyes. 

Jennifer: Special Agent Monica Reyes from t.v.? 

Annabeth: Well, yes. I play Reyes, but I'm actually Annabeth Gish. 

Jennifer: But you just said you was Monica Reyes! 

Annabeth: I'm Annabeth Gish but I play Monica on t.v. (looks at David and Gillian and Robert.) A little help you guys? 

Robert: (to Gillian and David) Anyone up for pizza? 

Gillian: Yeah. 

David: Okay. 

Annabeth: No, you guys! Don't leave me with her! 

(they ignore her and walk away) 

Annabeth: No! 

Jennifer: So, you claim you ain't Reyes? 

Annabeth: I act as Reyes on t.v.! 

Jennifer: But you just said... 

Annabeth: (smacks head) 

*** 

So what did you think? Please review! :) 


End file.
